Struggle to Comeback
by Simmian7
Summary: Even in spirit, Princess Gina was a feisty strong willed woman. Yet there must be a way for Brady to save his Fancy Face.
1. Intro & Disclaimer

**Struggle to Comeback**

_Even in spirit, Princess Gina was a feisty strong willed woman._

_Yet there must be a way for Brady to save his Fancy Face._

_Started: 1-8-08_

_Finished:_

Disclaimer: Don't own Days of our lives (that includes the characters), but I do own the imagination to have written this story.


	2. The Princess Returns

**Chapter 1**

Silk gloved hands flicked open a golden lighter before flicking it closed, "Ah, to be free at last." The feminine voice was elegant and eager. The woman stuffed the lighter into her small black purse before reaching up with a free hand to flick some bangs aside. "But whatever shall I do first?"

A man strolled up to her with an all knowing grin, "Perhaps, I can help you decide, Princess."

The woman, infamously known as Princess Gina--previously known as Hope Williams Brady, turned to the man. "Aldo!" He threw open his arms for her and she eagerly fell into them. Aldo twirled Gina in his arms and completed a full circle before setting her back down. "What are you doing here?"

"Vacation." He answered slyly and then set to give the truth. "My dear Princess Gina…when you visited us a few months ago at the club, you had mentioned this place."

Gina chuckled and patted his chest in familiar fashion, "Oh yes. How foolish of me to forget."

"You…foolish? Never, Gina." Aldo placed his hand over hers and stepped closer to her to continue the conversation. "I would have visited sooner, but couldn't get away until now."

"You have the most perfect timing, Aldo." Her other habit with men emerged when her hand cupped the side of his face. Abruptly, she stepped away. Aldo didn't appear phased at all and fell into step with her. They began their walk around Salem Place.

"It's quite odd to find you in a town such as this." Aldo randomly commented.

Gina smiled and glanced at him, "I had business here. But since it was completed, I know have a free schedule."

"Will you return to us?"

Gina looked away, and thoughts of John flashed through her mind. Again, she recalled her strong desire to return home with her John and her Greta at her side. _Can that still happen? Or am I truly too late?_ Gina focused straight ahead, "Perhaps."

Aldo chuckled, "You are planning something. I can see it."

She decided to change the subject to distract her, "So, where are you staying?"

"The Salem Inn. You are familiar with it, are you not?" Aldo answered her, not minding her mood swing.

"Yes, I am." She retrieved a cigarette and toyed with her lighter again, fully unaware that Marlena and John were heading their way.

"Certainly not the locale that you are used to, my dear." Gina joined in the laughter from the joke that Aldo had made.

"Well, now. Ain't this a doozy meeting you here." Gina's laughter stopped when John spoke up.

She was nervous now, unsure of how to act--especially in front of his wife. "Hello…John…Marlena."

"Who is your friend?" Marlena nodded to the man at Gina's side.

Gina fumbled and turned to Aldo. "Oh…this is a dear friend of mine."

Aldo stepped forward and held out his hand, "Name's Aldo. Are you friends of Gina's?"

John and Marlena eyed each other before John answered, "You could say." Marlena felt a bit heartbroken as she looked at Gina. Hope's friends had come together two months ago to try and save her from Dimera's meddling, but they ultimately failed. But they had come so close. For a short while, Hope managed to surface. From what Bo had told them, Hope was willing to come home--to return to her family. Unfortunately, Hope began hallucinating Princess Gina's spirit--egging her to return to her and not to her family. Already weakened when Bo, Doug and Julie reached her before, Hope was no match for the headstrong Princess. And right before Bo's eyes, Hope was snatched away from him--possibly for good.

"Is everything alright?" Gina was speaking to Marlena, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Oh, uh…yes. I am fine." Marlena mumbled and felt John squeeze her hand. Marlena noticed the split second glare on Gina's expression from that action. _She still wants John. _

"Very well then." Gina gave a nod, signaling that she was leaving.

"John, Marlena!" Bo and Shawn-D exited the store that the group stood near. When he saw Gina, his jaw tightened.

It was becoming quite uncomfortable for Gina. The feeling was enough to decide for her to return home with Aldo. But her mind protested again, _no, not without my John and my precious Greta!!_ Gina coughed and put out her cigarette. "Well, it was lovely to meet you all, but I must be going."

Aldo began escorting her away, feeling her uneasiness. However, Bo had turned around and called out to her, "Fan--Gina…wait." She stopped, rather curious about his outburst."

She allowed him to catch up to her before addressing him, "Yes, can I help you?"

He was slightly winded, "How long are you planning to stay here?"

Gina frowned, "Why does that concern you?"

Bo hesitated to answer, unable to stop staring at her--unable to fathom that this was his soul mate still trapped by an unwanted persona. "I just…"

"You just what?" She snapped at him.

"Nevermind. Have a good day…_**Princess**_" Bo stomped away to rejoin his son.

Gina wasn't sure why she was bothered at the way he addressed her. She felt confusion as to why she felt brief pain in watching him walk away. But deep, deep within her soul, a voice cried out for him.


	3. DiMera Mansion

**Chapter 2**

Shawn-D watched his father and 'mother' interact. He gave John and Marlena a glance just as Bo returned. Shawn-D looked at his father, "Why'd you let Mom go?"

Bo looked at his son and choked up. Shawn-D had just returned from his boarding school for winter break. He hadn't been informed of the situation with his mother since he left for school a few months ago. Finally, Bo found his voice, "Son…we have a lot to talk about." He gave a quick nod to John and Marlena before heading home with Shawn-D.

"So." Aldo began as they walked along another section of Salem Place. "Those are your new friends, Gina?"

She was still dealing with her jumbled feelings and hadn't realized Aldo was talking. "Oh, what?" She shook her head and smiled to assure his worried expression. She looked away as they neared the outside café and noticed Greta enjoying a drink alone. Gina's breath caught as she noticed the beauty of her only child. With rushed excitement, she clasped Aldo on the arm, "Oh, Aldo…come…you must meet my precious Greta." He eagerly allowed her to drag him to the table.

Greta noticed the two figures rushing to her from the corner of her eyes. She straightened up to greet them and froze when she noticed it was Hope and a strange man. _No, Bo said she was still Gina…my mother. _Greta summoned a smile when Hope approached her.

"My dear Greta…I am so glad you are here." Gina reached out a hand and caressed her daughter's cheek in her motherly fashion.

Greta warred with herself on what name to speak. Finally she convinced herself to play along, if only for Hope's sake. "Mother." Gina's response was to pull her daughter into a hug.

"I apologize for my short absence…but I see you were well taken care of." Gina continued. Aldo noticed how full her smiles were.

"Who is this?" Greta finally acknowledged Aldo.

Again, he introduced himself, "A friend of your mother's. My name is Aldo." He bowed to her--the daughter of a Princess. Such an action had pleased Gina, but it made Greta uneasy.

"Nice…to meet you, Aldo." Greta stumbled.

"My dear…we are about to go home soon." Gina interrupted. Greta felt a bit saddened. She had made so many friends here. And on top of that, if she willingly went, then there would be no chance to save Hope. "Why so sad?"

"Well, I made friends here…" Greta began.

"But certainly your friends back home have missed you, my dear." Gina assured her daughter.

"Princess Gina has a point." Aldo added.

"I would like to stay here a few more days." Greta bargained.

Gina tilted her head. _Yes, a few more days. Certainly long enough to regain John. I know my daughter misses him as much as I have._ "Of course, darling. We shall stay here one more week."

Greta smiled again, "If I only have a week then, I better visit them while I can." She haltingly hugged Hope again and walked off. However, after she turned a corner, Greta stopped and mulled over her conversation. _I have to tell Bo that Hope is planning on leaving. He'll come up with a way to keep her here so that Hope can be saved. _Greta took another step as another thought occurred to her, _Hope wasn't shy about being my Mother. It feels so good to have her back, even at Hope's expense. _Greta frowned and shook that selfish thought from her mind.

"Your daughter certainly has your beauty, Princess." Aldo complimented Gina about Greta.

Gina beamed, "Yes, though I have missed watching her grow up." Gina then shook her head. "I'm terribly sorry, Aldo, but I must depart now to prepare for my trip home."

"Of course, Princess." Aldo kissed each side of her face, with her returning the action and then she nodded to him before walking away.

Once alone, the gears in her head began turning. _If I am to spend one last week here, I shall need to acquire lodgings for the night. _Immediately, Stefano DiMera came to mind. She had lost his trust on the shores of Hawaii--and even bargaining for it between the sheets could not help her. However, when she successfully handed him the Rennet--despite almost betraying him then--their relationship seemed to be as it once was.

It had been two months since she last saw the man. The first month she spent living it up in her nocturnal Parisian hotspots, and the second month was spent back in Salem. How she spent her time then, was her secret alone. But she had allowed her desire to reunite with her lover and her daughter to grow. And now, she was going to see it through.

Gina approached Stefano's door and rang the bell. As she waited for the maid to answer, she lit another cigarette. Just as she slid her lighter back into her purse, the door had opened. However, it was Stefano himself that answered.

"Gina?" Stefano was stunned to find his precious Gina on his doorstep.

She broke into an anticipated smile, "Steffy!" He eagerly scooped her into his arms and across the threshold. He set her down and quickly shut the door.

"What are you doing here?"

Her smile turned into a sly grin as she removed her gloves and walked into the living room. "Am I not allowed to visit a friend?" Her eyebrows cocked in baiting fashion.

Stefano chuckled, "Oh no, of course you are. I was merely surprised to discover that you are back in Salem."

"Yes, I know. I had made it clear before that this town was low on my scale." Gina slunk closer to him and ran her hand up his arm, "But alas, there are people here that I simply cannot stay away from." Stefano grinned and tucked his finger under her chin.

"And whom are you referring to, dear Gina?" Stefano egged her on.

"You, of course." She pleased him with her answer and he placed a kiss on each side of her face. She then stepped away from him and sauntered past the coffee table in front of the couch. "I need a favor…and I know I can count on you."

Stefano stood and simply watched her, mesmerized by her movements. "And what is it that you want?"

"I am here for one more week before I head back home for good." She began with a hint.

A hint that Stefano easily figured out, "Gina, darling…say no more." He motioned his hand out from him, "You may take an empty bedroom upstairs."

That pleased her and she excitedly moved to his side, her hands on his arms. "Oh, thank you, Steffy." She allowed him to pull her into a hug.

He stepped back and tipped his head at her, "May I ask what you will be doing for the remaining week?"

Gina gave him one of her seductive, over-the-shoulder glances, "A few things need to be settled her before I can go." Stefano knew that she wouldn't offer any more. He remembered his promise to her and had to let her have her secrets. But he still gave her a warning of advice, "Just make sure you refrain from anything outrageous."

"An amusing piece of advice, coming from you Steffy." She scooted over on the couch to let him join her.

Stefano patted her leg, "I mean it, Gina."

She gave a familiar pout, "Oh, Stefano, you still are a grumpy, party pooper." Stefano simply chuckled in return. Gina gave an obvious sigh of conceding before rising to her feet. "Very well." She proceeded to walk out of the living room, intending to retire upstairs.

"It is nice to have you back, Gina. We should celebrate your glorious return with a party of all parties." Stefano offered to ease her after putting a damper on her unknown plans.

Gina stopped at the archway and turned around, "That sounds like a marvelous idea. We shall show Salem a bit of how to play." A full grin embraced Stefano's expression as he watched Gina saunter out of the room--the first true full grin of a long while. He had plans to use the party to rekindle his once excitable relationship with her.


	4. Royal Inspiration

**Chapter 3**

Later that night, Greta arrived at Bo's home. She knocked on the door and within moments, Shawn-D answered it. "Hi. You're Greta, right?"

Greta nodded, "Yeah. You must be Shawn Douglas."

Shawn-D smiled, despite his solemn mood, "You can just call me Shawn-D." He moved aside to let her in. "Are you here to see Dad?"

Greta walked inside and Shawn-D closed the door behind her. "Is he here?"

"Yeah, c'mon." He led the way into the living room. Bo was seated on the couch. "Dad…Greta is here."

Bo was quickly on his feet and he turned to face Greta and Shawn-D. Greta quickly noted that he assumed it was Hope-mostly from his expression. "Hi."

"Hey, Greta." Bo motioned for her to join him on the couch. "On the phone earlier, you said you had something to tell me?"

"Yeah." She shifted to get comfortable and noticed Shawn-D took the armchair next to her. "I encountered…her…today in Salem Place."

"So did we." Shawn-D sadly revealed.

"Oh, so you know she is back in town." Greta surmised. "What did she say to you?" She looked at Bo.

"Not much." Bo exclaimed. Greta looked over to Shawn-D and Bo realized that she wondered about talking about the kids' mother in front of him. "It's ok; I explained everything to Shawn-D. Right, Sailor Man?"

"Yeah." Shawn-D lowered his head, apparently still dealing with what he learned. "But my Dad will get her back! You'll see!"

Bo gave a small grin. "Well I'm glad someone is optimistic."

"Bo." Greta waited until she had his attention. "She is planning on leaving town at the end of the week…and is planning to have me go with her."

He turned his head aside and grunted in anger. He then turned right back to Greta. "And she told you this?"

Greta nodded and then choked up. "She was really acting like my mother. It was hard to remember that she wasn't…that she is supposed to be Hope."

Bo jumped closer to her and hugged her for comfort. "I was so close on that pier. I had her…in my arms…wanting to come home to me…to our son…" Bo couldn't finish.

"It's ok, Dad." Shawn-D was on his feet and put a hand on his Dad's shoulder for assurance. "You'll save Mom." Bo looked up and saw the hopeful expression in his son's eyes. And that made him determined.

Marlena stood behind the couch in her Penthouse, watching John. He sat there, leaning forward with his hands covering a part of his face. "John?"

He straightened up and turned around in his seat to look at her, "I'm fine, Doc. Nothin to worry about."

"But I am worried." Marlena approached him. John gave her his infamous eye glance, urging her to explain. "That chance meeting, with Hope in Salem Place today-"

John stood up, "That's not Hope-at least not on the outside."

Marlena took a moment to let John's correction sink in. "I think she is going to try for you again."

John moved closer to her and embraced her, "Not gonna happen, Doc." He hugged her tightly, "My love for Gina wasn't even real. But my love for you…" He proceeded to kiss her-topping all of their past kisses.

As pleasant as it was, the kiss only slightly assured her. "I know. But things are different."

"What do you mean?" He leaned back to look at her.

"Bo had gotten through to her." Marlena began. "And from a psychiatrists point of view…when Gina's spirit captured her again, I think the hold will be stronger…making it harder to reach her again. For all we know, Hope could permanently be Gina now."

"I don't buy it." John quipped. When he saw that Marlena hadn't dropped her worried expression, he sighed. "Whatever she tries, I won't fall for it." Again he took her into his arms.

"Oh, John."

"Look, Doc, if it will ease you just a little…I promise to steer clear of her." He stepped away and took her by the hand. "Now, let's get to bed." There was a gleam in his eye that Marlena couldn't ignore-not that she wanted to.

The next morning, Gina awoke to find Stefano in her room. He was busy admiring her painting and hadn't noticed she was awake. "Steffy…" She sat up as he turned around.

"When did you paint this?" His tone was full of amazement.

"During the night." She replied as he sat next to her. Her silk top slid from her movement and revealed her shoulder and the surrounding flesh. Unlike last time, she didn't eagerly cover herself. "I got inspired." She had continued her answer for him. When she winked at him, he knew that he was the inspiration.

"So what are your plans for today?"

Gina tapped her chin in thought. "Perhaps I should relax, and save my energy for this party of yours." Her lips split into a sly grin.

"That might be a good idea." Again he gave her a brief stern look. "It would be bad for you to encounter the riff-raff here."

She mocked frowned, "Oh, come now, Steffy…" But quickly smiled again in memory, "I've already encountered the riff-raff."

"Did you know?" He tilted his head at her, prepared to smile or frown.

"Do not worry, I was not…as you say…outrageous." She flicked her wrist for effect as she talked. "In fact, I was a perfect lady." She narrowed her eyes but kept her grin, "I am a Princess after all."

"That you are, dear Gina." Stefano stood up to allow her to get out of bed. "I ordered a new wardrobe for you." He turned to the door and clapped loudly. The maid quickly entered and handed him an elegant blazer with a matching skirt. Gina eyed the outfit and found it to be perfect for her tastes.

She embraced Stefano from the side, glancing down at the outfit. "Steffy…you always take care of me."

"It's what I do." He handed it to her and stepped back. However, his cell rang, so he excused himself from the room before answering.

Once alone, Gina eagerly slipped into the new clothing. It felt at good as it looked. The feeling of being back on top and being in the favor of whom she wanted to be in had filled her. She twirled about the room in her new outfit, full of high spirits. "Everything is as it should be…well almost." She softly tilted her head as she gazed at herself in a full length mirror. "Soon, Gina…you will have it all!" She crooked a finger to her mouth coyly and beamed, "When my dear John sees this outfit, he definitely won't be able to resist."


End file.
